Ripped
by Word Life 316
Summary: Sam accidentally walks in on Danny wearing just a towel and discovers something quite.......shocking about him DxS ALL THE WAY! RATED M TO BE SAFE! NO FLAMES! DANNY AND SAM ARE OOC! ESPECIALLY SAM!
1. Chapter 1

Ripped

By Word Life 316

17 year old Sam Mason walked down the street to the home of Danny Fenton, her best friend and secret crush for god knows how long for their daily walk to college.

She knocked on the door which was answered by Danny's mom Maddie "Hey Sam, Danny's upstairs' she said as Sam headed upstairs to his room.

She reached for the doorknob and opened up the door "Hey Danny you reaWAAAAHHHH!"

Unfortunately Danny had overslept and had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a towel around his waist.

So there was Sam, in the doorway, with her mouth wide open gawking at Danny who was only in a towel, but then she noticed something she had never seen before, apparently all that ghost hunting had really paid off, just 4 years ago he was a skinny scrawny kid and now he had rock hard pecks, a chiselled six peck and his arms were bulkier, after studying all of this Sam started feeling hot inside.

Ummm sorry about walking in like this Danny?" Sam managed to say.

"Eh that's okay it's not like you haven't seen me with my shirt off before" Danny replied.

"But not like this" said Sam gesturing to his chest.

Danny looked confused "What are you talking about?".

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" asked Sam

"Well not like this" replied Danny

"I think you should she replied and not wanting to complain he did just that and headed towards his mirror, his eyes bulged when he noticed his reflection.

"Whoa, check it out I'm ripped" said Danny, and making his towel wouldn't fall off he started flexing a bit, a blush was creeping Sam's cheeks as she felt herself getting more and more hotter inside.

What happened next came right out of left field as Sam stood behind him and place her hands on his chest, he froze as she placed her head on his shoulder and whispers into his ear "That you are".

Danny didn't know how to fell as Sam started running her hands up and down his six pack, here was Sam who might I add had really matured over the years she had a slender hourglass figure, long beautiful legs and her chest had really "grown" as of late.

Danny closed his eyes and started to moan as Sam continued to caress his chest he also used the towel to try and hide the fact he was really enjoying this "Sam, we're going to be late for school" he managed to say between moans.

"Yeah you better get changed" said Sam whose head was still on his shoulder.

"Um Sam it's going to be hard to change with you in here" said Danny embarrassed

"Sam them wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear "I don't mind" Danny's eyes literally bulged out of his head.

(I'm gonna stop right there, no they didn't have sex, let's just continue from when they get to school)

Danny refused Sam's proposal of wearing a tight muscle shirt and stuck with his regular baggy shirt and jeans.

"Just think Danny if you showed off those muscles no one would bully you and you could get any girl you wanted" said Sam "_Like me_" she thought to herself.

"FENTON!"

The next thing Danny knew he was up against his locker by the one and only Dash Baxter, a crowd soon gathered.

"Guess what Fenton, I got a D on my biology test, you know what that means" shouted Dash.

"That you're an idiot" said Danny with a smirk.

"Why you little!" said Dash and prepared to throw a punch, Sam closed her eyes and waited for the sound of fist meeting head, but all she hear was a gasp from the onlookers, she opened her eyes and saw Dash with a speechless look on his face with Danny holding his fist in his hand.

Danny than punched Dash in the stomach causing him to lose his grip on Danny who was ready to fight as he took off his shirt and threw it to Sam, The crowd couldn't believe their eyes, Fenton was ripped! Some of the girls suddenly realized how hot he was.

Danny grabbed Dash but his hair and looked into his eyes.

"This is for stuffing me in a locker" yelled Danny as he punched him, in the face.

"This is for insulting my friends"

"This is for insulting me"

"and this is because I feel like it!" and with a single swoop Danny's fist connected with the side of Dash's face taking him down, Dash, who now had a bleeding nose starred in shock as Danny flexed his muscles and the crowd started cheering and the girls started whistling.

Dash picked himself up ands ran off as the crowd dispersed but not without a few comments from the girls.

Here's your shirt back" said Sam.

"Thanks" said Danny as he put it back on "I guess you were right about the bullies"

"Yeah...I..I guess...I...I...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" yelled Sam and before Danny could ask Sam reefed open his locker and shoved him inside it with her behind in and closed the door and proceeded to make out with him.

Danny was again frozen in shock, if the caressing wasn't bad enough now she was putting her tongue down his throat, when he finally came to his senses he wrapped his arms around her slender body and joined in the kiss.

After about 10 minutes of making out they parted and took in much needed air.

I couldn't take it anymore, not just because I love you, but because you're so...so..."

"Hot" said Danny finishing her sentence.

"Yeah" replied Sam.

"What a minute, you love me?" said Danny just realizing what she had said, "Well you see..." Sam didn't get to finish as Danny started to kiss her.

"I love you too Sam" said Danny.

Sam smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hands on his pecks "We should probably get to class".

Danny looked disappointed "But I want to stay here and make out".

Sam smiled "There's always your place after school".

"That would do nicely" said Danny kissing her one more time before turning them both intangible and flew out of his locker.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to do a second chapter to this story, I hope you like it.

Ripped

Chapter 2

By Word Life 316

Danny and Sam walked hand in hand back to his place with Sam leaning her head on his shoulder, when they arrived at Danny's home they noticed no one was around.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" said Danny before noticing a note on the kitchen table.

Dear Danny.

Went to a ghost hunters convention out of town, took Jazz with us, won't be back until tomorrow afternoon

Love Mum and Dad.

"Well looks like we've got the place to ourselves" said Danny as he put down the note.

Sam smiled at him seductively "Yeah we do" she said before grabbing Danny's hand and leading him up to his room, they went inside and Sam locked the door behind her. She then looked went back to Danny as they started making out like crazy, they soon made their way other to the bed where Sam pushed him on to it and took off his shirt, revealing his great chest that made her fell so hot inside, especially down there! Danny then started to take off Sam's shirt but she slapped his hands away.

"Uh Uh Danny-boy, you have to do something for me first" said Sam.

"What is it?" asked Danny

"Gimme a lap dance" said Sam as she sat down next to Danny on the bed.

"A WHAT!" said Danny.

"If you want to see my goodies, you have to give me a lap dance" said Sam.

Danny sighed "Fine" as he stood up.

"Take off your jeans" instructed Sam, which Danny happily obliged to revealing a pair of black boxer shorts with his D logo on it, Sam also noticed a massive bulge poking through the material.

"Now show me what you got Danny!" said Sam as she opened her legs a bit, Danny then started to move his ass up and down her crotch making her moan.

"Mmmmmm Danny...dry hump me" Sam moaned, Danny then turned around and started rubbing his concealed member against her pussy which was covered by her black panties, Sam threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Oh god Danny! Your making me so wet!" she screamed, Danny moaned as they simulated what the hopefully would be doing later on.

"Oh god Danny! Stop! Stop! That's enough" said Sam as they kissed.

"So...can I see them" asked Danny who was out of breath.

"Of course you can" said Sam as they switched positions with Danny sitting on the bed and Sam standing in front of him "and just to make it more interesting" said Sam as she grabbed a chair and placed in front of Danny she also got a CD from her bag and put it in his CD player and it started to play Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls.

"You listen to the Pussycat Dolls?" said Danny

"If you tell anybody, you'll never get this again" said Sam as she started to dance around the chair before removing her shirt and throwing it at Danny's head, he pulled it off and saw her in a lacy bra, Danny didn't know wether the blood was rushing to his cheeks or to his crotch. Sam then sat down on the chair and opened her legs giving Danny a nice look at her black panties through her skirt which was soon removed as well, leaving Sam in only her underwear. She went over to Danny and leaned forward giving Danny a nice view of her cleavage, she winked seductively at him before turning her back to him and lifting her bra up over her breasts and turned back around. But to Danny's disappointment her hands were placed over them.

"You tease" said Danny

Sam turned back around so she could put her bra over her breasts again "You'll get to see them soon enough Dan-Dan.", she then walked over to CD player to turn it off, she bended over giving Danny a nice look at her beautiful ass, Danny felt on the verge of exploding then and there as he drooled over the sight, she walked back over to him, swaying her slender, sexy, seductive hips as she did.

"So what do you want to do now, my Ghost Boy?" said Sam, Danny grinned as she grabbed Sam and threw her down on the bed, she was shocked at first but then smiled as they started making out again, their tongues battling for dominance. Danny soon started kissing her neck.

"Oh Danny! Danny! I love you Danny!" moaned Sam as Danny continued to give her a hickey

"I love you too Sam" said Danny as they continued making out until they need for air was too much and they parted, panting in ecstasy.

"Set up on the bed, I want to make you fell good" said Sam, even though he was confused he did exactly that, Sam crawled between his legs and started to stroke Danny's member through his boxers which earned her some deep moans from him. She then unbutton the front part of his boxers and pull it out her eyes widen in amazement.

"Wow! It's so big!" said Sam as she continued to stroke it.

"It's not that big" said Danny.

"Don't be modest Danny, it's got to be at least 9 inches" said Sam as she started licking the tip of it, Danny moaned her name as some pre-cum came out which Sam gladly accepted before taking his entire member in her mouth.

"Oh god Sam! Who knew you liked eating meat" joked Danny; unfortunately Sam didn't find that funny as she bit down "Ouch! OK OK I'm sorry." Sam continued bobbing her head up and down his long, hard shaft all the while running her corkscrew tongue around it.

"Sam! I can't hold back!" he gave a loud moan as he cummed into her mouth, she removed her mouth from his member revealing his cum in her mouth, she swallowed it but let a bit dribble down onto her breasts.

"I'm so sorry Sam" said Danny.

"That's all right, I kinda liked it, it was a bit salty but that's alright" said Sam as she lay back down on the bed "Now do it to me now."

Danny put his member back inside his boxers moved towards her and pulled her panties away revealing a beautiful pussy, but that's when Danny noticed something "I never knew that that was your natural hair colour" he said.

"What are you talking about" said Sam.

"I always thought you dyed your hair black, because both your parents are blonde" said Danny as he continued to stare at her black pubic hair.

"Nope, I'm naturally black, I got it from my grandma" said Sam, but her breath got caught in her throat as Danny started to lick her opening "Oh Danny! That feels so good!" she said as she clenched her teeth. Danny's tongue started to dart in and out of her making her scream in delight but that was nothing compared to when he started on her clitoris. "OH GOD! I FEEL LIKE I'M ON FIRE, I'M GONNA CUMMMMMMMMM!" she screamed as her juices flowed out of her which Danny gladly lapped up.

"That...was...amazing" said Sam out of breath.

Danny grinned "And we haven't even finished it."

They both sat up on the bed as Danny removed his boxers and Sam unclasped her bra and removed her panties; Danny stared in awe at the large beautiful mounds that were Sam's breast.

"You like them don't you?" said Sam as she rubbed them making her nipples hard, Danny could only reply with a nod "Just so you know, unlike Paulina's, these are all real"

Danny then started to lick and suck on her breasts switching from one to the other, which made Sam moan like crazy, Danny continued to suck on them like he was a baby desperate for a feed.

"Danny...I can't take it anymore...take me now" said Sam. Danny looked up at her and smiled, giving her one more kiss before lying down on the bed with Sam on top of him.

"It looks even bigger than before" said Sam "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this"

"Same here Sam, have you ever...you know...touch yourself" Danny asked.

"You mean have I ever fingered myself when I think about fucking you" said Sam in which Danny replied with a nod "All the time, what about you?"

"All the time, I wank off on you like 3 or 4 times a week" said Danny slightly embarrassed that he just admitted he masturbates thinking of her.

Sam smiled devilishly "You naughty boy, you need to be punished" said Sam as she slid herself down on Danny's dick, her eyes widen as she felt her barrier being broken "Oh god Danny! My Hymen! My Hymen" she cried as a few tears fell out of her eyes.

Danny looked at her in concern "Ar...Are you alright?" he asked.

Sam wiped the tears away "I'm fine now, it actually fells pretty good now" said Sam, Danny smiled at her as she started to slowly move up and down.

"Ugnnh Fuck!" said Danny as Sam picked up speed, her breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him like crazy, but suddenly, she stopped and got off him, Danny looked at her confused.

"What's wrong Sam?" asked Danny

"Oh nothings wrong Danny, I just want you on top" she said as she lied down next to him, Danny then got between her legs and slid himself inside her.

"Oh Danny!" said Sam as Danny thrusted in and out of her.

"Ugnnh Sam! So...tight!" said Danny

"Oh god Danny! I'm...gonna...I'm gonna" said Sam nearing another orgasm.

"Me too, lets cum together" said Danny as they kissed and with one final thrust Danny cummed inside her while Sam's juices flowed out of her.

"Danny I love you...never leave me" said Sam later on as she rested her head on Danny's chest as they lay in bed.

"I will never leave you Sam, I'll love you forever" said Danny as they kissed.

THE END...or is it?


End file.
